


Public Display of Affection

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rec room is the twin's favorite cuddle spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display of Affection

It had become quite commonplace to find the resident twin terrors sprawled on top of each other in the rec room. In fact, it had become so routine that most mechs no longer bat an optic at the obvious public display of affection. Even Prowl had long ago abandoned admonishing them.

They usually took over a large area in the  corner after their morning shifts, an assortment of pillows and other such comforts around them. There they became a permanent fixture until sometime in the afternoon. No one bothered them, not even Sideswipe’s friends, especially after Sunstreaker had literally growled at one unfortunate soul one orn. They were a picture of possession and affection, one that even Optimus Prime respected.

Sunstreaker would scowl most of the time, as he would ought to do out in public, while Sideswipe would smirk in a self-satisfied way. And all the while their bodies would remain entwined, until it was difficult to tell where one twin began and the other ended.


End file.
